danganronpafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kobe Negami
(By everyone but Ouya) * (By Ouya) * (By Firecrest on accident)|caption = Initial concept art|englishtalent = Ultimate Sleuth|kanjitalent = 超高校級の天才「謎」|romajitalent = chō kōkō-kyū no tensai "nazo"|translation = Super High School Genius Mystery|gender = Male|birth_date = December 2 (Saggitarius)|blood_type = A|dislikes = Tuna, wool balls|participation = Killing Dungeon Life|fates = * * * * |status = Determinant|affiliation = Serene Heart Academy|game = Dangan Fury|image = Dangan Fury Kobe First Profile.png|likes = Boys, stargazing}}Kobe Negami is the deuteragonist of ''Dangan Fury'', a student of Serene Heart Academy, and one of the 16 participants of the Killing Dungeon Life. His title is Ultimate Sleuth. He is the character the second player controls during Co-op mode during Timelines A, B and D, while in Timeline C he is replaced by Izumi Numue. Kobe is Ouya's best friend during most of Dangan Fury's story, but in some timelines their relationship can change drastically. Talent and abilities Ultimate Sleuth Despite the name of his talent, his abilities extend beyond what would a skilled detective be. When he was five and a half years old he scored an IQ of 137, and he excels at solving riddles, especially those that relate to murder mysteries. The name of his talent was named not only after the types of puzzles he is specialized in, but also to his overdeveloped senses, which help him find hidden evidence, or traces and hints of evidence that was once there, but now disappeared for as long as two weeks. Despite being able to find key evidence for more than 20 different cases, he feels somewhat indifferent his talent as a detective, and rather finds solving general problems and logic riddles more interesting. Appeareance There isn't much known of Kobe's appeareance because there have been no coloured artwork of him yet. Kobe seems to be designed after a common household cat. His most prominent feature is the scar on his left eye, being hidden by his long bang. He also has a ponytail that tends to stay to the right side of his head. He wears a long tracksuit, black on top and blue on the bottom, with black track trousers. According to Kobe, he likes tracksuits because he wants to look more sporty. He also wears a contact lens on his eyes to improve his vision even further, but sometimes he likes to wear small glasses instead. History Prior to Killing Dungeon Life During most of his childhood he was teased by his classmates because he prefered to read books about detectives than play with them. Because of this, he had grown an interesting for solving mysteries. At the age of six, he was close to a department store when a robbery occured in it. While investigating it, he met Ouya Kaminaga, and questioned him what he witnessed. He didn't answer his question regarding if he was a detective, but allowed him to assist in the investigation. When he had 10 and a half years old, he was diagnosed with autism, but also scored an IQ of 137 on an intelligence test he had to perform on that diagnosis test. During this time, he met Izumi Numue when he was transferred to Another School for Highly Intelligent Children. Timeline A Timeline B Timeline C It is thought that Kobe will die in this timeline, although the circumstances haven't been revealed yet. The main reason for this is because Izumi Numue replaces Kobe as the character the second player controls in Co-op mode. Timeline D Trivia * By taking the first kana characters in Kobe Negami's name (ネ'ガミ 'コベ), they can be rearranged to form ネコ, the Japanese word for "cat", the animal from which he is designed from. * His original name, Kobe Negame (根掛芽コビー negame kobī), is also a wordplay of メガネ, the japanese word for glasses, referencing that he sometimes wears glasses. * Despite his profile stating that he likes boys in a romantic way, he tries his best to hide this fact. * Despite being a cat, Kobe dislikes stuff that a cat would normally love. * During the development of Dangan Fury, Kyoko Kirigiri's sprites are used as placeholders for Kobe's sprites. Category:Characters Category:Dangan Fury characters